Starlight
by NeonFlower
Summary: They decide to revisit something they haven't done in twenty years. (Chariot/Croix, NSFW, Years Later AU)


**I was hoping the next thing I wrote wasn't going to be another nsfw, and I do have another project in the works, but this just ended up getting finished first.**

 **This takes place in my Years Later AU, about 10 years after the events the anime is currently at, even tho my AU is canon divergent so bear with me. Croix has since gone through a redemption arc within those 10 years, so keep in mind that she's a better person while reading this. Her and Chariot have just recently decided to start things romantically (and sexually) after a horrible falling out 20 years ago.**

 **anyways, (ノ￣ω￣)ノ**

* * *

"It's been awhile since we've done this," She commented, out of breath as her chest heaved. The woman above her, having caused her to be in such a state to begin with could only smirk. Arms on either side of her, the other's legs between her own, her hips angled up only brought their bodies closer.

An intimate position, she hasn't felt the heat and excitement like this for a long time. She could feel the heat radiating off her partner—her lover.

"Indeed," Croix breathed, leaning down and pressing her lips against Chariot's. It was a rough kiss, desperate but also passionate. They broke apart moments later, euphoria buzzing in their bodies and minds. Croix started pressing kisses to the redhead's jaw line before trailing down her neck. Chariot felt no pinch of teeth however, as Croix continued down to her collarbone.

She let out a soft moan as Croix bit the sensitive skin above her collarbone; a place that was out of sight in her teacher uniform. A smart move, she thought, as the woman continued to leave lovemarks. Feeling suddenly bold, Chariot ever so slightly rocked her hips up, the heat in the pit of their stomachs intensifying. Croix paused, letting out a shaky breath as she fought against her senses as her hands clenched at the bedsheets.

They hadn't done this in twenty years, and to snap and lose control of herself to the woman below her wouldn't feel appropriate. They had only recently started getting intimate again, to reawaken a love that both of them once had with each other. Tonight, they would love each other, take things slow while also getting rid of tension that had been built on for so long.

Chariot could tell Croix was holding back, to ease into the emotions rather than fall upon them all at once. The redhead squeezed her thighs against the other's, urging for her to continue. It wasn't long before she could feel lips and teeth graze against her skin again. Chariot couldn't move much in their current position, so all she could do was let her hands grip and squeeze her lover's shoulders and back while she lost herself in the heat.

Croix sharp green eyes held a glint in them, distracting Chariot with another kiss to her jawline as she rolled her hips forward. A hard gasp came from her partner, the fire between them growing hotter each second of every minute. In that moment, Chariot had enough and grabbed the woman's arms, catching Croix off guard as she found herself on her back suddenly. The bed shuddered at the movement, clearly not big enough to support two people investing in such acts.

Chariot sat on Croix's stomach, arms on either side as their hands intertwined. She felt Croix's left hand dig her nails into the redhead's knuckles, knowing that the woman couldn't feel anything. The toughened skin around her left wrist and into her palm was a reminder to Croix's dark past. And she paid the price, losing all feeling in her left arm. Tonight, Croix wanted to so badly feel the heat and skin with that hand, but to no avail.

Chariot leaned down, her long hair falling past her shoulders and brushing lightly against Croix's face. Red locked with green, lust and newfound love shining in their eyes. Chariot finally pressed her lips to Croix's, the kiss gentle and soft this time. The tenderness left them breathless, it was these soft moments that they cherished most. Their lips moved against each other, losing themselves in the euphoria that filled their hearts. Croix felt Chariot press herself to her, bodies molding together perfectly. Releasing her hands, Croix slid her fingers down Chariot's sides, nails digging into the skin. Chariot gasped between kisses, the feeling of pain only adding fuel to the fire that burned within.

Getting such a reaction from the redhead drove Croix to continue her antics, nails trailing down her sides. It left red scratches in their wake, some going deeper and drawing blood. It was nothing serious, though she figured Chariot would yell at her later. From her low moans and heated kisses however, Croix smiled into Chariot's lips, knowing the pleasure from the pain was getting to the redhead.

" _Chariot_ ," Croix broke away from their kiss, both breathless and bodies shivering with excitement. Croix's hands slid down until they rested on Chariot's thighs, only for her to dig her nails into the skin as she bucked her own hips up. With only thin blouses on, unbuttoned and exposing their chests and stomachs, the sudden movement from Croix hit hard, and the heat ached _harder._

"C-Croix…" Chariot whined, shivering above her. Croix brought her right hand up to Chariot's jawline, running her fingers along her face.

"Shhh…" She whispered, leaning up and brushed her lips against her lover's. Her other hand, while lacking the ability to feel, focused on getting Chariot's blouse off. The fabric slipped off her shoulders while Croix distracted her with gentle kisses…

* * *

Dawn had broken, the early signs of the sunrise starting to shine through the upper skylight.

On the bed, with a comforter only covering a part of their naked bodies, the two of them slept close to each other. Both slept on their stomachs, their backs bare and covered in evidence of the night before. Chariot's back was worse, deep scratches running along her sides and shoulder blades. There were more on her left side, hinting that Croix was desperate in their moment of passion. She wanted to feel so bad, to touch Chariot's skin under her palm.

Croix stirred first, the light of the sunrise waking her. She hissed as she moved, her body aching in every place. While the heat was gone, the soreness from her core only reminded her of last night's activities. Bruised skin lined her neck, collarbone, and shoulders, some having faded teeth marks. Her inner thighs faintly stung, and she remembered that the redhead beside her had also left lovemarks there.

She let out a tired sigh, green eyes overlooking her partner's sleeping form. A pang of guilt clogged her throat, noticing the deep and painful-looking scratches that tore at the redhead's skin. Croix could only imagine that those would take some time to heal. Moving closer, she pressed herself against Chariot, feeling the coolness of her bare skin.

This had caused Chariot to stir herself, her eyes opening drowsily; vibrant green eyes stared back at her.

"Good morning," Croix said in a low, soft voice, reaching her hand out to brush away some of Chariot's bangs. The woman only grunted in response, the ache all over her body catching her off guard. Her long hair was splayed out everywhere, thin strands sticking out in all directions. Croix's was no better; while shorter, it was still a tangled mess. The woman remembered Chariot running her hands through her hair as they made love.

They felt like teenagers again, from all those years ago when they first experienced it. Even though both were bruised, scratched and sore, they felt closer with the familiar feeling of being in love again. Unlike Croix, Chariot curled back into the sheets, still in an exhausted bliss. Her eyes closed again as Croix fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Chariot, we're gonna be late," She mumbled, and only got a groan as a response. Sighing, Croix leaned forward and pecked her nose. Despite her own fatigue, it would look awfully suspicious if both professors were late to their own classes. Not many knew of their relationship, and they didn't want anyone to know _yet_.

Rising up, Croix nudged her lover gently, only receiving another whine.

It took another few tries, but she finally convinced the redhead out of bed after threatening to actually push her off. Begrudgingly, with hair sticking out, Chariot rose from the bed, rubbing her lower back. In the clear morning sun, Croix could make out the scratches lining down her back, with a few hickeys dotted on her shoulders. The woman's face flushed deeply, not realizing just how bad she ravished Chariot.

"I'm gonna go shower first, I won't be long," The redhead muttered out as she made her way towards the small bathroom. Instead of waiting for her, Croix got the brilliant idea of joining her, because she thought _"less water to waste"._ Smirking to herself, she threw the comforter off herself and walked towards the bathroom.

Least to say, the two of them were fifteen minutes late to their classes anyways; a few extra hickeys lining their necks or shoulders, but fortunately hidden by their teacher uniforms.

* * *

 **୧(ಠ⌣ಠ)୨**


End file.
